User talk:Dream Focus/archive of 2011
Fillah iz wein I created a filler article for a character, with more then one sentence, fillah!!! (Take a look :D) its not perfect I did it in one flush, I'll edit it in time, I'm sure you will to! (LiancoZ 22:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC)) Gantz/EXA Hey thanks for the welcome, I was just here to update the status of Kei Kishimoto as she is the main character of the new novel Gantz/EXA and I thought it would be good if the Gantz wiki could inform the public about her appearence there, I have not read the novel myself as I don't understand Japanese but it appears that the Kishimoto from the Tokyo team (or at least some form of Kei Kishimoto) is back in that novel, and is a main character, I understood the basics of the novel and have added them to the Kei Kishimoto article. AvidMantis 17:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't even realize that existed! I just made an article for it at Gantz EXA. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 21:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC)' ::I added pictures from 7 of the 8 covers. I can't find a good scan of chapter 2. I think the other two pictures are from the cover of the two collections it was published in. Not sure. Or was it just one collection? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 22:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC)' Wikia Anime on Twitter Dream Focus, I work for Wikia and the suggestions for Twitter wasn't spam; and if you check our anime twitter account, the Gantz wiki was received favorably. It's a Wikia account for all anime wikis so I hope you'll talk it over with other admins about it, I think it'll help you get more users and traffic to your site. Kate.moon 19:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey! How is it goin'? I am new to this wiki though I have accounts on other wikis.So what is your take on Gantz? 01:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Obviously I like it, or I wouldn't have created this wiki, and spent so much time on it. ;) Welcome. If you have any suggestions about how things should be added or changed, let me know. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 05:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC)' New additions of characters from the 3rd mission As you can see, their are new pages on the wiki of new characters. This is all well and good but the pages have 1 or two pictures and about a sentence or two of content. As I like to do, whether or not this is right is another question, I like to put it in a description box of the characters appearance, there death etc. I will do this in time, so the wiki is more informative (LiancoZ 17:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC)) Thank You Thanks for the welcome. I'm kinda new to the series but it seems promising. Hockey Machete 02:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 03:03, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Did we get enough traffic to warrant the extra ads? This and my Taylor Swift wiki are the only ones that have it, while my other wikis don't. How many hits per month do you need before they decide to add in extra ads. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC)